


They have been singing about our greatness (but it wasn't our story)

by blueberrywizard



Series: Brooklyn Days [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, a bit of angst, but i tried, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Brooklyn saw many things.





	They have been singing about our greatness (but it wasn't our story)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a mess, I don't even know what I did. Forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistakes, it's not my first language and it's late. And I wrote that after two drinks, which wasn't really helpful.

 

They say that city walls see more than any human being could ever imagine and Brooklyn wouldn’t be an exception. The city saw many beautiful and terrible things, but there weren’t anything that could be more beautiful and terrible than love story between Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. 

 

You see, Brooklyn had always been full of love. Brooklyn never cared about it, really. The city just watched, silently, and let things happen. 

 

It was only city, after all. 

 

Steve Rogers met Bucky Barnes on Monday afternoon and they became friends after Bucky saved Steve’s ass for the first time. They didn’t know yet that they’ll become inseparable. They only knew that Steve was too stubborn for his own good and that Bucky would do anything for him. 

 

And it was enough for them.

 

Except it wasn’t. They loved each other, truly, deeply, to the very bone of their existence. And they weren’t aware of it. 

 

Brooklyn could only watch in silence.

 

You see, they thought they had been doing what any other friends did. They lived together, they ate together, they danced together - but not with each other - and they slept together. Platonically. 

 

But in the same time, they had been doubting. 

 

They thought they had all the time in the world to figure it out. Oh, boy, how wrong they were. 

 

Brooklyn hadn’t seen what it looked like when Pearl Harbor fell under Japanese planes. It couldn’t warn anyone anyway. The city could only watch how people became distressed and more afraid they had ever been. 

 

The city could only watch James Barnes being drafted to the US Army. The city could only hear Steve Rogers’ asthma attacks being even worse when no one’s around to hold him steady. 

 

And they weren’t inseparable anymore. 

 

Bucky Barnes left Brooklyn on Monday morning in 1942. 

 

Steve Rogers stayed.

 

Brooklyn saw many things. It saw a postman trying to deliver a letter written by cautious, steady hand of Colonel Phillips’ assistant. It saw how letter had never been delivered, because there was no one who could pick it up. 

 

They had been inseparable their whole lives, but they were buried separate. 

 

Brooklyn would cry for them if it could. But it was only city, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about writing something like that for a couple of days, but it came shorter that I thought it would be. The idea of Steve dying when Bucky's in Azzano is breaking my heart so of course that I like it more than I should. Maybe one day I'll write something longer and less minimalistic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this tiny fic and if you have any opinions/comments/anything you want to say then you know what to do.


End file.
